<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【多CP】他和他的那些小事 by prcsapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631123">【多CP】他和他的那些小事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple'>prcsapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>月色真美，你是我的死而無憾</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【多CP】他和他的那些小事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*雙橙  拿鐵  棉花糖  燦旻燦  左右無差<br/>
*非偶像架空</p><p>BGM：Eve–心予報</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>月色真美。</p><p>感覺就是徐彰彬會喜歡的話。</p><p>我想我剛剛那堂課根本在恍神，國文課教的明明是芥川龍之介被拗成夏目漱石，還亂糟糟地硬要擠在剛解完的方程式旁邊。一捏再捏才撈起橡皮擦消滅掉，啊真是的，歷年的這一天都會從根本就鬧成一團，更正，認識黃鉉辰跟韓知城之後的每一天沒有不鬧哄哄的。</p><p>「憑什麼讀男校你還收到那麼多巧克力！」美術班女生送的、其他學校擁護者送的、路邊不知名花花草草送的……憑韓知城的大嗓門要聽不出他的忿忿不平都難，噘起嘴嚷嚷只要眼睛正常的人都會想送黃鉉辰巧克力也不為過，當然我們校草不要開口不要動是前提。太有趣了，班上幾個人圍著禮物堆很不客氣地大笑了出來。</p><p>「韓知城都你的啦，那麼甜都送你吃！」絕對是腦羞了，黃鉉辰大力丟出的紙盒被圓圓臉蛋砸得凹陷的同時大家的笑聲也炸了開來，我拿起一顆噴飛出來的巧克力逗韓知城也打斷不了他繼續煩黃鉉辰，又特意又黏糊：「啊我的咧？我明明那麼帥都沒人送我……」</p><p>總是理所當然地撒嬌，要我還真的做不到。</p><p>「你的，我送的喔。」黃鉉辰的一舉一動要比平時都莊重，從書包裡拿得煞有其事而若無其事，老實說我沒預料到——沒預料到韓知城完全不在狀況內，我以為他們倆說好的——接下心意的表情寫滿了懷疑驚喜，對面的視線則是遲緩地別開，成對的害羞已經太明顯了。下一秒我的傻大個朋友先耐不住性子，暴力拆開包裝後悄悄塞了韓知城一腮幫子，再下一秒我的傻小個朋友咬著幾乎要化開的巧克力，帶著滿滿興致以及不怎麼樣的攻擊力撲向黃鉉辰的嘴唇。</p><p>「呀我送的你給我好好品嘗啊！」氣急的宣言作為追趕跑跳碰的後綴，完全不是重點啊！結局毫不意外的是黃鉉辰被不怕死的作勢親親紅了半張臉，韓知城被沒帶腦子的反攻慌得逞不了嘴快，我們班天天上演的青春戀愛劇。耳膜要被炸裂的時候居然是手機的通知震動解救了我，但只短短兩下，倒是像一大早一樣不間斷地響到我生氣啊……</p><p>不是很想看，彰彬哥終於回我訊息了，雖然感覺很敷衍但也是最認真了，明明說過這幾天會很忙我也想好這禮拜都不要理他的。</p><p>真希望哥今天沒加班。</p><p>神明大人啊，今天還請多關照我吧。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>月亮出來了誒。</p><p>「伊恩啊不可以指月亮！」龍馥哥迅速地凹折我的手指，小小的肉呼呼的觸感，我還來不及意會，一瞬間便被更暖和的貼心環住接近命脈的躁動，「小心會被割耳朵。」</p><p>現在是怎樣！超近的——龍馥的小手摀在我耳邊、龍馥的腳尖踩了一點我的鞋尖墊著、龍馥的鼻頭好像有點凍紅了，睫毛好長雀斑好多眼睛好漂……</p><p>「哥的手好冰！」完蛋，腦子太直接反應了，喊完以後早就把一雙手裹在掌中。真的好小，我也能守護好的感覺。我輕輕扯了嘴角龍馥哥也跟著抽抽鼻子笑起來，沒一會兒我勉強穩住的呼吸又得驟變，他拉著我的手湊到頰邊蹭了蹭，是小貓咪的軟軟喵嗚，「伊恩尼的手很暖啊。」</p><p>「伊恩尼可愛——」我下意識縮起脖子，對後輩的寵愛待遇總是太犯規了，龍馥哥抱上來亂揉了一把我本來就亂糟糟的頭髮，冰涼的指尖碰得像電流在竄一樣讓人漏算心拍數，為什麼總是靠那麼近啦！</p><p>那時候感受與被感受的呼吸到底是因冷凝結還是熱得冒煙，啊，我實在思考不出來。</p><p>「精寅啊，換你洗了。」回過神來就是我哥離開浴室地盤了，今天快得不尋常，「哥你晚上要出去嗎？」</p><p>「跟韓知城去買東西。」還真是難猜的答案……黃鉉辰說著就往我腦袋上超齡疼愛，嫌棄地一甩頭還要被他投以「長大了不愛我這個親哥哥了」的心痛蹩腳演技。完全不一樣的感覺啊，完全，龍馥哥摸才不會這麼奇怪。</p><p>「哥你手怎麼了？」要關心一下我哥才能避免他幼稚下去，手背上的防水ok繃貼得很緊，他一口氣撕下的時候還在演出痛徹心扉，「沒啦沒事，就韓知城畫給我的愛心，說等一下要檢查。」</p><p>看他一臉重視又沒自覺的樣子我還是沒忍住偷笑，想到他從上禮拜在房間裡鬼叫，到昨天掙扎出決定終歸是買好了巧克力，歪七扭八的回禮也算值了啦。</p><p>「那時候靠超近韓知城一直嗆說我心跳很吵，好好笑。」看吧，又說著沒自覺的話。</p><p>等等、等等，黃鉉辰剛剛說靠超近，龍馥剛剛也靠我超近啊！我怎麼就忘了心跳聲會被聽到的事情啊！</p><p>「哥我先洗澡囉！」乒乒乓乓地水砸下，澆不熄遲來的多一筆窘迫，啊，我放棄思考了。</p><p>拜託了，不要讓龍馥發現我的心跳超速。</p><p>神明大人啊，今天就特別饒過我吧。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>星期一是知城來我們家一起吃飯的日子。</p><p>起先是旻浩發現隔壁的孩子很常自己在家，當天就去半路攔截帶回我們家了，我還記得那孩子眼裡閃爍著驚訝和怕生，一瞬間全被旻浩的自來熟和親切溫暖卸下防備。</p><p>「燦哥你回來囉！」甫踏進玄關就聽到最熱情的迎接，這時間照理來說還沒開飯，知城鼓著的臉頰明顯藏了寶，我憋笑裝作板著臉捏住得了便宜還賣乖，「旻浩哥有說你可以吃了嗎？」</p><p>「我在幫忙耶——噓燦哥，旻浩哥今天心情不錯應該不會出怪招。」圓眼珠溜了一圈確認情勢，我還是很信任小鬼靈精，但就是能發現旻浩看著知城對我講悄悄話的表情有點彆扭，催促著我快過去幫忙。</p><p>輕柔從背後環上，沒忍住去吻我一輩子的白月光，他回頭瞪我又笑我，鼻尖隨即相蹭上硃砂抹了面一層，「我愛你，情人節快樂喔。」</p><p>「那是商人的陰謀啊。」是我戀人風格一貫的畫風獨特，說著最狠的話做最溫柔的事，嘴上屢屢嫌著不愛抱抱，這一轉身就餵給我正熱正美味的搶先享用，附帶一個辣味的吻。很麻、衝擊饗宴，我只感覺到沉迷滋味自舌尖相纏蔓延，我不擅長吃辣，尤其摻了濃郁的甘甜與清冽的酒香。看來旻浩真的心情很好，剛剛嚐到的那道菜真的很好吃，是我的心頭肉。</p><p>「哥你剛剛那麼久還沒給！」浮誇的口型比我還焦急，旻浩忽然端著菜走近，看見我跟知城神秘兮兮的，也跟著拿腔作調，「兩個人在聊什麼見不得人的啊？」</p><p>「聊知城還沒跟鉉辰告白。」對不起了小夥伴，但我說的是事實，旻浩和我逐漸變得玩味的眼神聚光下，知城扒了好幾口飯作為可恥的有用，「我、我又沒有、又沒有要跟他告白……」</p><p>「怕什麼？喜歡就去說啊。」早就看透的旻浩說得振振有詞，好像不告白是什麼滔天大罪，存心嚇知城。我看著一隻手偷偷靠過來取暖，抓住撒嬌時還在想著幸福的代名詞，就被扣上五指成雙，大概可以說是獻寶吧，「我當初也是這樣追到燦的，學著點。」</p><p>然後就是成功把這頓飯變成戀愛煩惱諮商，專業開導知城，旻浩的笑聲沒有停過，還在我的計畫之中。再來我們會祝福知城順利，會邊洗碗邊玩水仗，會躺上枕頭依戀我們的味道，會戴上我準備好的對戒。</p><p>我們會一直一起幸福地生活。</p><p>神明大人啊，今天也謝謝您庇護我們。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>是月亮，還挺亮的。</p><p>一連好幾天都是加班到這個時間，甚至今天算早的了，好不容易是個沒有雲朵的大晴夜，總算是被我體會到所謂披星戴月。</p><p>不知不覺走到了商店街，沿路紅的粉的還熱鬧地映著甜蜜的氣氛，情人節啊……</p><p>我是被昇玟尼已讀了吧，下午匆匆說了確定沒辦法陪他吃晚餐，消失的數字後再也沒有回音奏起。唉，我也曉得最近是我太冷落他了，有時候在想是不是對不起這小孩的懂事，有時候也想乾脆不顧一切就這麼殺去見他一面。</p><p>錶上顯示的是二十二點零九，這時間破門而入昇玟會生氣的吧。</p><p>高中生這時間在外面溜達不是蠻正常的嗎？昇玟尼太乖太單純了，明明又很愛捉弄我，太喜歡了。</p><p>我抓了把才幾歲可能就有禿頂危機的頭髮，無聲哀號，催眠自己都是太累了使然。</p><p>任由外套下襬沾上草皮，原以為河畔可能比較不觸景傷情，卻是更睹物思人。兩個少年晃進我的視野，調皮、可愛、感情甚好，似乎跟昇玟尼年紀相仿。他們上一句話勾著對方的笑語綿延，下一跨步踩著對方的影子綻放，下次也帶昇玟尼來約會吧。</p><p>黑髮男孩走走停停，目光時不時在天空和同伴臉上游移，看起來就是要發表重大聲明。金髮男孩亦步亦趨，避著望上來的空隙望回去，我賭他也是要交付重要的誓言。告白的良辰吉時，是青春啊。</p><p>「今天的月亮很漂亮耶。」有些軟糯的聲音說得沒頭沒尾，鼓足的勇氣共鳴在河面，還說不出亦不透徹理解月色真美的年紀，就看能不能激起彼此的漣漪。</p><p>「鉉辰也很漂亮啊。」像青蘋味的糖果在嘴中被嚼開，令我摸不著頭緒的酸甜，他的結尾呼應專屬他的開頭，比月色還美，你是我的死而無憾。</p><p>至於後話，不方便我繼續看下去，餘光瞥見跳上去的勾肩與接住了的環抱，是青春啊。</p><p>我點了一支菸縈繞不必要的惆悵，都已經拖著疲憊來到竟然點著燈的家門前。一團同樣鬱卒的黑影倚在門前，一對上眼便血海深仇似地向我跑來。</p><p>「彰彬哥你太久了！」</p><p>揮不去的孤單被撲抱沖散，窩在頸邊扣在腰間，而後含起融合的寂寞交織。他的軟綿綿正囁嚅著不甘心，我也好想好想昇玟尼。</p><p>捧起我的清潭一瓢飲，好看的眉眼舒展開來又皺回去，小狗狗一般黏著嗅著我身上的氣味……</p><p>糟了，別被昇玟尼注意到我又抽菸才好。</p><p>神明大人啊，今天幫我作弊一下吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>